Sherlock Holmes Der verräterrische Brief
by ollihimself
Summary: Ein neuer Fall für Sherlock Holmes. Ein Klient bittet den Meisterdetektiv um Mithilfe. Es geht um die Vereitelung eines angekündigten Mordes.
1. Prolog Eine Erbschaft!

Eine Erbschaft? Eine Erbschaft! … Es war der Absender des Briefes, der mich erahnen lies, was kurze Zeit später zur überraschenden Gewissheit werden sollte. Mit dicken, geschwungenen, selbstbewussten Lettern prangte hoheitsvoll der unzweifelhaft höchst ehrenwerte Name auf dem Umschlag: Shearman und Sterling, Fachanwälte für Erbschaftsrecht und Nachlassverwaltung, 9 Appola Street, London.

Dem pompösen Erscheinungsbild des Briefumschlages konnte man die Wichtigkeit der vertretenen Klientel der honorigen Anwälte unverkennbar ansehen. Dieser erste Eindruck setze sich beim Öffnen des Briefes fort. Keineswegs profanes Briefpapier, sondern erlesenes Baumwollpapier diente als kostbares Utensil der an mich gerichteten Worte

…

ICH HATTE GEERBT!

Sicher, angesichts der Tatsache, dass man mir weder den Erblasser bekannt gab, noch das an mich gerichtete Schreiben die Art, den Umfang oder gar den Wert des mir hinterlassenen Vermächtnisses benannte, hätte verhaltene Skepsis aufkommen oder zumindest ein gerütteltes Maß an Ernüchterung eintreten müssen.

Doch die Aussicht durch einen unbekannten reichen Erblasser ein zumindest in Ansätzen monetär prosperierenderes Leben als bisher führen und fürderhin bar jeder finanziellen Sorge leben zu können ersetzte jeden Gedanken der Eventualität, des Zweifels, der Unsicherheit durch einen euphorisierten Freudentaumel.

Die Hoffnung war groß, die Erwartung immens, das Ergebnis … niederschmetternd… In allen Belangen. … Der mir ach so elegant und viel versprechend angekündigte Nachlas stand nun vor mir…

80 X 50 cm im Ausmaß, bestehend aus einer verdreckten, schadhaften, durch ein Vorhängeschloss gesicherten alten Holztruhe.

Man wird sich meine Enttäuschung vorstellen können, als mir dieses schäbige Überbleibsel einer viel versprechenden Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben von den Londoner Anwälten ohne ein Wort der Erklärung, ohne einen Hinweis auf den Erblasser übereignet wurde…

Noch länger wurde das Gesicht beim Öffnen der Truhe: Dutzende alter vergilbter Briefe, eine verbeulte Taschenuhr, ein zerschundener Deerstalker-Hutein Monokel, ein dreckiges, zerfranstes Buch, eine schäbige alte Pfeiffe und ein verrotteter Lumpen, ehedem wohl vor einhundert Jahren vielleicht einmal ein passabler Mantel. **_Das _**repräsentierte den wertlosen Inhalt.

Was zum Teufel sollte das? Wer hatte sich hier auf meine Kosten einen üblen Scherz erlaubt? Nun, ich würde es wohl nie erfahren. Missmutig packte ich den alten Plunder zusammen um ihn zu entsorgen. … Ein Blick streifte den Titel des alten Buches … und ich fuhr zusammen….

Mich traf es wie ein Schlag. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das war vollkommen unmöglich… !

„_Die unveröffentlichten Fälle des Sherlock Holmes – eine geheime Chronik verfasst von Dr. John H. Watson". _

Dies stand verblasst und kaum leserlich in akkurater Handschrift auf dem Buchdeckel. WATSON ?… SHERLOCK HOLMES? Konnte das sein? Nein, der Streich den man mir spielte war wohl noch üblerer Natur, als ich es zunächst annahm. Jemand wollte mir offenkundig weiss machen, hier eine authentische Niederschrift des Chronisten des bedeutendsten Detektivs der Literaturgeschichte in Händen zu halten. Klar, dazu passte dann auch der andere Plunder, der sich in der Kiste befunden hatte.

Welch ein Humbug! Watson ist und war genauso wie sein kriminalistischer Freund Holmes eine fikitive literarische Figur. Ausersonnen von dem Schriftsteller Arthur Conan Doyle. Punktum. Daran änderte weder der Umstand etwas, dass der Mediziner in mir einen Namensvetter hatte, noch die Tatsache, dass ich hier ein sehr sehr altes Buch in Händen hielt.

… Aber das Buch? Es war unzweifelhaft tatsächlich alt. Einen Blick musste ich riskieren. Immerhin war mir daran gelegen zu erfahren, wie weit man die Posse mit mir zu spielen gedachte…

Ich begann zu lesen. Zunächst noch voller Hohn und Spott, dann, mit jeder Zeile aufgeregter, faszinierter…


	2. Ein neuer Fall

1. Ein neuer Fall

Es war einer jener typisch grauen, farblosen, nebelverhangenen Londoner Oktobertage. Aus dem Fenster des ersten Stockes der Baker Street 221b sah ich herunter auf die Strasse. Nur schemenhaft konnte man das dortige Geschehen erkennen. Vereinzelt rumpelte eine Kutsche über das unebene Kopfsteinpflaster; ab und an sah man eine Gestalt mit hochgeklapptem Mantelkragen über die nur spärlich beleuchtete Strasse huschen. Es war kalt und ungemütlich und doch stand im Hauseingang gegenüber eine Person. Offenkundig abwartend und unschlüssig.

„Holmes" ?

Die nur im Umriss zu erkennende Gestalt hatte mich neugierig gemacht. Gerade wollte ich zu einer Frage ansetzen, als Sherlock Holmes mir antwortete

„Mein lieber Watson, nein, ich erwarte in der Tat keinen Besuch"

Wieder einmal hatte Holmes durch seine vorzügliche Beobachtungsgabe vorweggenommen, was ich zu fragen beabsichtigte. Es war ein Spiel, das er gerne mit mir spielte. Doch ich hatte aufgehört mich über die besonderen Fähigkeiten meines Freundes zu wundern. Durch Blickrichtung, Blicklänge Mimik und Körpersprache konnte er je nach Situation das innere Geschehen seines Gegenübers abschätzen. Eine faszinierende Gabe, die manchesmal bereits als übersinnlich fehlinterpretiert wurde und in jedem Fall IMMER für eine Überraschung gut war.

Mithin hatte er erkannt, dass ich gegenüber unserem Hause irgendwen beobachtete und hatte durch meine ansetzende Frage das Richtige rückgeschlossen.

„Vielleicht interessiert sich ja ein Kunstkritiker für Deine neu entdeckte Leidenschaft und möchte einen Blick auf die mühevoll zusammengetragenen Gemälde werfen, die nun so unkonventionell unseren Wohnraum verzieren!"

Mein Tonfall war spöttisch. In Ermangelung einer angemessenen kriminalistischen Herausforderung hatte sich mein detektivischer Freund nämlich neuerdings einem Hobby verschrieben, welches den Komfort unserer Behausung nun doch ein wenig einzuschränken begann. Seit 2 Wochen wanderte im Wochenturnus ein Ölgemälde nach dem anderen in die Bakerstreet. Ob der Lethargie meines Freundes Sherlock Holmes in Sachen Ordnungsliebe stapelten sich die mit schweren Rahmen verzierten Bilder nun übereinander.

„Spar Dir Deinen Sarkassmus, Watson. Liefere mir lieber eine Beschreibung der Person, der Dein offenkundiges Interesse gilt"

„Zu spät"

Der Mann hatte sich während meines kleinen Disputs mit Holmes bereits in Bewegung gesetzt und stand nun direkt vor der Eingangstüre unseres Hauses. Im gleichen Moment ertönte die Hausglocke. Kurz Zeit drauf klopfte unsere Vermieterin Mrs. Hudson an die Tür unseres Wohnraums um uns den Unbekannten anzukündigen

„Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, ein Herr, der leider nicht bereit ist mir seinen Namen zu nennen, möchte Mr. Holmes sprechen. Es sei eine Angelegenheit von höchster Dringlichkeit, die keinen Aufschub dulde, da es um Leben und Tod gehe. Der Herr besteht darauf, Sie umgehend sehen zu dürfen."

Mrs. Hudson merkte man die Verlegenheit an den Detektiv und mich in unserer gepflegten Zurückgezogenheit stören zu müssen.

„Danke Mrs. Hudson. Wenn der Herr sich denn nun gar nicht abwimmeln lässt, so bitten Sie ihn herein"

Holmes machte keine Anstalten, sich vom Canape zu erheben. Seine Pfeife schmauchend lag er, die Beine ausgestreckt, den Oberkörper aufgerichtet völlig entspannt da und harrte der Dinge, die nun geschehen würden.

Der Mann trat ein. Er war hoch gewachsen. Sein scharf gezeichnetes Gesicht mit dem leicht nach vorn fliehenden Kinn verriet einen energischen Charakter. Seine Kleidung sowie der aristokratische Habitus identifizierten den Besuch als Mitglied eines hohen Standes.

Ohne sich seine Verwunderung über den ungehörigen Empfang durch Sherlock Holmes anmerken zu lassen, ging er auf diesen zu und überreichte ihm seine Visitenkarte. Mich bedachte er eines eindeutig abschätzenden Blickes.

Holmes nahm flüchtig Notiz von der ihm gereichten Karte und bekundete dem Besucher Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich bin gespannt, welche Entschuldigung Sie vorzubringen gedenken, angesichts der Tatsache hier so ungestüm aufzutreten", sagte Holmes nicht ohne seiner Stimme eine ausdrückliche Missbilligung zu verleihen. „Es steht außerhalb jeder vertretbaren Gepflogenheit, mich ohne Vorankündigung aufzusuchen. Ihr Verhalten gegenüber meiner Haushälterin tut ein Weiteres dazu, Sie als ausgesuchten Rüpel auszuweisen. Ich bitte um eine Erklärung".

Unser Besucher, der sich auf Holmes Wink bereits in den großen Ohrensessel niedergelassen hatte, sprang auf. Nur mit Mühe, dies konnte man erkennen, war er im Stande seinen aufkommenden Zorn zu beherrschen.

„Werter Mr. Holmes", die Stimme des Mannes bebete „ich suche Sie in einer sehr delikaten Angelegenheit auf, deren Behandlung eines äußerst diskreten Umganges bedarf". Sie mögen dies bitte als Entschuldigung anerkennen".

„Bevor ich mich erkläre, möchte ich Sie bitten alles hier Besprochene unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit zu behandeln".

Der Mann warf einen skeptischen Blick in meine Richtung.

Holmes hatte sich bei den Worten des Mannes aufgesetzt. Nur wer ihn wirklich gut kannte, konnte erkennen, dass das zum Ausdruck gebrachte Desinteresse rein gespielter Natur war. Im inneren brannte der Detektiv darauf, die Geschichte unseres Besuchers zu hören.

„Mein Freund Dr. Watson wird wie auch ich selbst solange es Ehre und Gewissen zulassen die Angelegenheit mit einem Höchstmaß an Diskretion behandeln. Dafür verbürge ich mich"

Nach Holmes Einlassung setzte sich der Mann zurück in den Ohrensessel und begann damit uns seine mysteriöse Geschichte vorzutragen:

„Mein Name ist Sir William Edwin Shalton. Ich habe mich auf Empfehlung des Lords Backwater eingefunden, der Sie mir, Mr. Holmes, als Kriminalisten mit ausgeprägtem Scharfsinn und loyaler Verschwiegenheit empfahl".

„ Ich bekleide den Rang eines Legationsrates und bin in dieser Funktion für das auswärtige Amt des britischen Empires tätig ."

„Meine Geschichte beginnt am Freitag in der letzen Woche.

Um 7 Uhr dreißig verließ ich am Morgen mein Landhaus in Windleshore in der Grafschaft Burkshire. Eine Depesche hatte mich am Vortag erreicht und für den 7. Oktober 1887 um 10 Uhr nach London in das Ministerium des Auswärtigen verpflichtet. Der Vorgang als solcher ist mir nicht ungewöhnlich., denn ich werde angelegentlich zu besonderen Missionen bestellt. Also mietete ich mir eine Droschke, die sich am Morgen auch pünktlich vor meinem Hause einfand. Mit knappen Worten teilte ich dem Kutscher das Ziel meiner Reise mit. Dies ohne besonders Notiz von Gestalt oder Auftreten des Kutschers zu nehmen. Dafür gab es keinen Anlass.

Die Fahrt nach London verlief ungestört. Am Ziel angekommen, entstieg ich der Kutsche und wandte mich zwecks Bezahlung dem Fahrer zu. Sie können sich meine Verwunderung vorstellen, als der Mann mich nicht zum Bezahlen meiner Schuld kommen ließ. Statt dessen machte er eine abwehrende Handbewegung und flüsterte mir mit verschwörerischer Miene folgende Worte zu:"

„Seien Sie auf der Hut, Sir Edward. Etwas Fürchterliches wird Ihnen widerfahren".

„Ich war so perplex, dass ich zu keiner vernünftigen Reaktion fähig war. Ich hätte den Mann packen und ihn zur Polizei bringen oder ihn selbst ob seiner mysteriösen Andeutung mit einer Handgreiflichkeit zur Abgabe einer Erklärung veranlassen sollen. - Nichts davon tat ich."

„Nachdem der Mann mir diese Worte zugeraunt hatte, peitschte er die Pferde an und fuhr wie ein Verrückter des Weges davon. Ich muss zugestehen, dass mich dieses Ereignis nun zunächst doch weniger beunruhigte als es vielleicht ratsam gewesen wäre. Schließlich hatte ich gleich dem Minister Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Ich tat den Vorfall also als eine blöde Spinnerei ab und begab mich ins Ministerium".

„Mit der eigentlichen Vorsprache beim Minister waren die Gedanken an den seltsamen Vorfall dann auch bereits wieder verblasst."

„Ich erhielt meinen Auftrag und machte mich – erneut per Droschke – auf den Weg zurück nach Hause. Sie dürfen versichert sein, Mr. Holmes, dass ich mir diesmal den Kutscher ganz genau ansah.

Natürlich war es NICHT derselbe, der mich nach London hin gefahren hatte. Damit wurde ich weder während der Fahrt noch an deren Ende erneut mit einer düsteren Prophezeiung behelligt. „

„Auch die nächsten Tage verliefen in dieser Hinsicht ereignislos.

Es war Mittwoch der 12. Oktober als ich erneut mit der mir entgegengebrachten Drohung konfrontiert wurde. Dies auf eine Art, die mir die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage höchst eindrücklich vor Augen führte.

Gegen 11 Uhr abends klopfte ein Bote am Lieferanteneingang meines Hauses und überbrachte einen an mich adressierten Brief. Unser Hausdiener brachte das Schreiben unverzüglich zu mir ins Studierzimmer.


End file.
